


Bird / 鸟

by NonlinearOscillation



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Tserriednich's little pet, how they spent their childhood together, togashi I'm begging you please come back soon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonlinearOscillation/pseuds/NonlinearOscillation
Summary: 切利多尼希得到一只鸟。
Relationships: Theta/Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou
Kudos: 2





	Bird / 鸟

十四岁的切利多尼希王子还有些尚未褪去的少年心性。某日，切利多尼希在王宫的花园里散步，看见一棵玉兰树上停着一只羽毛瑰丽而罕见的鸟。他当然是想要得到的，于是他的贴身护卫缇塔说，我去捉来（用念更方便，但缇塔不会轻易在切利多尼希面前使用念，因为他肯定会好奇那是什么）。但切利多尼希拒绝了，他说我要自己捉。没有人敢提出异议，仆人们迅速找来了够得着树枝的梯子。少年轻快地爬上高处（他的头脑是天赐的精巧造物，但身为未来将成为王的人，体术自然也不能落后），轻而易举将那只鸟握在手中，得到它轻易得就像切利多尼希过去得到所有他想要的事物，轻易得就像切利多尼希得到所有他应得的事物。

真柔软。这是他的第一个想法。他联想到那些被进贡到王宫里的牛肉，经由全国最好的厨师之手，成为鲜香柔软的美味，此时的触觉大致类似于那种味觉。

奇怪的是，这个小生命体在他手中也不挣扎，也不逃跑，或许是累了、受伤了，又或许是一种天生的习性。它只是用那双漆黑的眼睛注视着他。那种眼神，有一瞬间简直像是某种来自人类的眼神，但切利多尼希很快就否定了这个念头。有些鸟类确实很“聪明”，智力可以相当于人类幼儿，但鸟终究只是鸟，它们是可以飞翔、但又脆弱的物种。

他将那只鸟高举在阳光下，如同举着战利品。看啊，小缇塔！他说。真漂亮。

少年切利多尼希饲养它。

它确实受伤了，可怖的长长裂口在它的腹部已经结痂，这或许就是它无力躲避的原因。他给予它精美的笼子和食物，阳光、花朵、清澈的水、医生的照料。他查询书籍，试图辨认鸟的品种，或许就能找到这个种类的栖息地，然后发现更多它的同类，但切利多尼希一无所获。他询问鸟类学者，也没有任何一个人能给他答案。有一个教授曾提议，这是王子发现的新品种，可以由王子的名字来命名。这对许多人来说确实称得上是一种荣誉的证明。但切利多尼希不喜欢这种谄媚，他也没兴趣（他唯一感兴趣的是“得到”）。更何况，鸟类不应该有人类的名字，鸟只是鸟。

与此同时，那只鸟并未在悉心照料下好起来，反而一天天更加萎靡不振。原因不明，就像它的来处。切利多尼希不知道他做错了什么，他不大喜欢这种“犯错”却无法得知错误的感觉。所幸，王子的爱好一直转移得很快。

那已经是三个月后的一天晚上了，切利多尼希在一场宴会中与一位人类学家聊天，他们谈到那些深山中的民族与其异于常人的身体特征，切利多尼希便突然想起几个月前他得到的那只鸟。对方听完后说道，这样外表的鸟类，听起来倒是很像存在于优路比安大陆南部宗教中的一种神话生物。一种鸟，据说能够感知自己的命运，它们的寿命很长，几乎可以说是永生，但是当它们知晓了自身命运的那一刻，就会开始逐渐走向死亡，除非有外力帮助其偏移本来的道路。

‘能够避免的命运还能称作命运吗？’

‘听起来逻辑有些古怪，是不是？能预测未来，却不愿自行躲开厄运的鸟。因为记载模糊的地方太多，所以关于这种鸟的传说并没有被学界认真对待。’

……

第二天，缇塔突然问起它。这样的场景对他们两人来说都很异常。

切利多尼希有些惊讶，他不知道自己忠诚的小护卫居然还把那只鸟放在心上。也许她经常去看那只小鸟，而他居然不知道，这样的推测让他稍微有些恼火。我把它放了。但切利多尼希还是回答了她。缇塔没有回话，但切利多尼希还是接着说。昨天你也在场，我回来之后想了想，或许那只鸟预言到的命运是死在我手上。

……但是您把它照顾得很好。

无所谓了。少年摆了摆手，示意他对此已经不再有兴趣。女孩顺从地闭上了嘴，一如既往地站在他身后，安静得像一个标本。他在看书，查找人类学家昨天提到的那个神秘的民族。切利多尼希相信那些人的眼球将成为他泡在福尔马林里另一套的完美藏品，就如同那只鸟一样。切利多尼希对此志在必得。


End file.
